The Story of Their Unconventional Love
by spring.valentine.5
Summary: Trunks recalls to Pan how he first fell in love with her. Please give this story a chance, its my first fanfic ever! Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

I looked upon his sleeping face. How peaceful he looked there, how handsome; the soft moonbeams softly illuminating his beautiful features. I gently move rebel stray hair from his forehead. How lucky I am to have him here next to me, of all the women he could've chosen who threw themselves at his feet. Even though countless people and things have tried to keep us apart, I have managed to snag this god of a man. I can't believe it's already been eleven years since that trip to space and yet he looks not a day over 28. Must be the Saiyan blood I guess. Hopefully, I'll have that luxury and be preserved in time, as I am a quarter saiyin myself. I feel him stirring next to me and his blue open slowly meeting my dark, onyx ones.

"What are you doing awake? Do you know what time it is?" he whispered groggily .

"I don't know, I guess I just can't sleep. Go back to sleep Trunks, I'm fine. I was just observing you."I said nonchalantly

"If we weren't married, I'd consider your actions stalker like."he retorted "Why so pensive Pan?" he answered sitting up to face me.

"Whats on your mind?"

"Of all those girls why did you pick me? I mean not only did we have a big age difference and all , but our personalities are completely opposite."

"Come on Panny, is not getting me, the lone wolf to marry, proof enough that you were something special and unique among all those girls?" he said with that crazy smirk that I love

"Well, when did you start liking me, more than a friend."I asked

"Oh Panny Panny he said smiling. You know I'm not that sentimental. Guys in general aren't into that kind of romantic stuff. But because I want to make myself clear to you I will tell you how I first came to love you."It all started when I first saw you come back from college in America… "

_Tell me what you guys think! Should I continue? Comments, questions and suggestions are appreciated. I don't own any dbz characters._


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks story chapter 2

_(Trunks point of view) It had been 4 years since I last saw you. After your grandfather left we kind of drifted, me being president of Capsule Corp and you studying hard in high school. My mother was planning a big surprise party later that night for your return and all the Z fighters were invited. I sat in my office doing my workwhen suddenly the phone rang. _

" Hi sweetie! Did you miss me? I cant wait for that date your gonna take me on tonight I have a dress picked out and everything!" a high pitched feminine voice sang.

"Oh hi Stacey- I mean um Stephanie! About that date.."

"Don't you worry darling! I already know the perfect place! Oh and I need to make sure that you wear a black suit with a red bow tie so we can be color coordinated. Wont that be fun? And then after you can buy me flowers and…"

"Stephanie!" I cut in. I cant make it today. I have to be present for an event at home. My friend Pan is coming back from college in America. "

"What? But I already have everything planned!" she wined. "How could you pick some other girl over me!"

"Hey Ive known Pan much longer than you! And besides we can have that date next week! I'll buy you that diamond necklace you wanted."

"Really? Oh thank you thank you honey you're the best mwha! Have fun!" she squealed. I hung up the phone. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"The things I do to keep my mother happy. Setting me up on dates just so I can get married and have her grandchildren. I never have any control ." I laid my head in my hands. "Has anyone considered what I want?" I said, my voice muffled. I ran my hand through my hair and looked at the clock. It read 7:55. Pan's party was in five minutes.

"Oh crap!" I grabbed my capsule that stored my change of clothes, opened up the window and took off into the night.

Pan nervously looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed quite a bit from the girl she had been before going to America. Gone was the bandana and the immaturity that came with being a rebellious teenager. She was now at the sophisticated yet youthful age of 22 and a confident young woman. Yet she had retained her raw passion for fighting but her spunky personality was now more refined. She tossed her black hair behind her and adjusted her red dress. It was medium length with a bow on one side and matching earrings, necklace and black heels. She was stunning. She took a deep breath.

"Pan, relax, you're both older now. He probably is already engaged to a older and more successful woman. And besides I'm an adult and have dated many handsome, quality men myself. Even if I did break up with all of them." She had a crush on Trunks Briefs ever since she was 15 and was saddened deeply by the fact that he did not show up to see her off to America. But she had soon forgotten about that and made her life in America . Still she couldn't help but wonder…

"Pan dear, are you ready?" Her mom said. "Darling you look beautiful! Gohan come look at your daughter!"Videl yelled downstairs. He was up in a flash

"Wow! Honey you look beautiful. But if one guy so much as touches you I'll-"

"Gohan don't be silly! Your daughter can take care of herself" Videl cut in. Oh! Honey I was here to give you a special perfume Bulma sent as an early gift. She handed the pan the sparkling golden bottle.

"Thanks Mom, I'll be ready in a minute." Pan said. After her parents left the room she proceeded to give herself a once over and then picked up the perfume spraying a bit on her neck and wrists.

"Okay. I think I'm ready." She exclaimed and took a deep breath.

_Second chapter. Wow this is kewl! Thanks for reviewin/following! Hopefully the next chapter is coming soon with some more action *wink wink* thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

(Trunks POV) The lights were dim and the music was loud. The atmosphere was humming with energy. Everyone was already dancing when I got there. I said hi to all the members of the Z gang. But it seemed as if the guest of honor had not arrived yet. Marron, Krillen and 18's daughter, sauntered up to me. She was wearing a black skintight dress that showed off her model like figure.

"Wow when was the last time I saw her?"I thought following the hypnotic sway of her hips.

"Hey Trunks ! Nice party! Any sign of Pan?" she asked.

"No I guess not. I haven't seen you in quite a while. How you've been?

"Well super busy! I've been working as a waitress to get me through grad school. How 'bout you Mr. President?" she said flashing me a flirtatious wink.

Before I could answer, suddenly some really but upbeat Meringue song came on.

"Oh my gosh! I learned how to do this song in my dance class! Come dance with me trunks please!"Marron said excitedly, grabbing my hand. Before I could protest she dragged me to the dance floor, and started moving to the beat. However I was not very good dancing this fast and did not fully keep up. As I was about to make an excuse to get off the dance floor, I laid eyes on the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was standing in the corner somewhat awkwardly, watching all of us dance She was in a red dress that showed off her curves in all the right places, her long raven tresses tossed behind her back and had with the most mesmerizing black eyes I have ever laid eyes upon. Eyes that quickly found mine. As their dark abysse(s) ensnared me, I slowly began to have a sense of déjà vu. They were familiar but I couldn't quite remember to whom they belonged to. We stared at each other for a full minute but to me it was an eternity until Marron snapped me out of it.

"Trunks! Come on let's keep dancing! The songs almost over!" She said.

I had to know who she was. "Excuse me." I calmly but forcefully let go of her hand. When the girl in the red dress saw me walking towards her eyes widened and she disappeared. All that was left was a hint of her sweet perfume. I went into the direction she went and with my saiyin sense of smell was able to find her. She was alone at the balcony staring at the huge moon.

_(Switch to Pan's point of view)_

The moment our eyes met on the dance floor I was frozen. My heart pounding was the only sound audible as it drowned out the sound of the loud music. I felt as if we were the only people on the planet. And then when he was walking towards me, I couldn't take it! I felt like I was 15 again and took off, scared by the intensity of our gaze. This was how it felt like to be in utterly and completely love. . Whatever feelings I had had in the past for anyone else were nothing, nothing compared to this. I glanced behind me and did not see him. I couldn't deny it: I was _definitely_ not over Trunks. I didn't look back as I ran and opened the first door I could find to get out. However, I soon realized, that it lead into a balcony.

"_Crap! I'm cornered_!" thought, panicking. I was in such a state of shock that I forgot I knew how to fly. I was about to head back when the moon caught my eye. I had never seen it this big. It was huge! And slightly red.

"Wow!" I said aloud.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I looked behind me and saw the man who was responsible for the inner turmoil I was currently going through. He was as handsome as ever, all decked out in a tux, his hair messy but yet elegant as it framed his face perfectly. This man was clearly the purple haired equivalent of the Greek god Apollo.

"Not as beautiful as you."I blurted out and turned bright red. He laughed. I blushed crimson and looked away.

"Hey isn't that supposed to be my line?" He quickly closed the distance between us so he was close enough to move a stray hair away from my face. "Whats your name?"

After he said that my body went cold. "You don't know who I am?"I said turning away.

"Not exactly, but I know I've met you before."

"Wow, I feel honored. The supposed genius President doesn't recognize the party 's guest of honor." And with that I took off into the night, leaving him there to process that information.

(_Trunks POV_)

Guest of honor…? No it couldn't be. My eyes widened in realization.

"Pan! I yelled and took off after her."

_How was that? Was it too much or too little detail? Hit me up. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap:_

_Guest of honor…? No it couldn't be. My eyes widened in realization._

"_Pan! I yelled and took off after her."_

However, Trunks failed to notice a certain Saiyan Prince who was watching them and followed him discreetly, as silent as a shadow.

_(Pan POV) _When I finally stopped flying I reached a small, isolated forest. The smell of fresh pine needles met my nostrils and I could hear the mellifluous trickle of running water nearby. The only lighting was that of the full moon and a couple of fireflies. I sat down next to the small brook. Finally, some peace and isolation. Surely he wouldn't find me here.

"Ugh!"I angrily took off my shoes and drew out some pins in my hair.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. How could he not know who I was? Surely I didn't look that different. But if he looked at me in that loving way, then why was I mad? And if I was mad, why did another side of me just want him to rip my clothes up and let him take me? I was so caught up in my thoughts and emotions that I did not notice him arrive.

"Pan!"

I whipped around. "Trunks. Go away I'm not in the mood." And with that I proceded to walk away. That is until I felt a sharp pain enter my foot. Even though I did not shout aloud, Trunks noticed me stop. Darn it! I forgot to put my shoes on. Why did these things happen to me? I must have the worst, rotten luck. I flew off the ground a couple of inches and felt a pointy stick of wood up my sole. It was pretty deep.

"Stupid stupid get **out**!"

"I'm not leaving Pan. We have some things to talk about."

"Not you! Ouch!" I ended up doing was putting it in deeper. I felt something liquidy on my hands. It was blood. This Splinter was really deep. How was I supposed to get it out? They didn't teach how to take out splinters in college.

"Let me see that." In a flash he was next to me and took my foot up.

Great, now I was the damsel in distress. I, a super powerful saiyan couldn't get a simple splinter out of my foot. In fact I needed the help of an older _man_. How mortifying.

"I'm fine I can take it out myself." I tried grabbing my foot out of his grasp but he had an iron grip.

"Trunks! Let go!" he wouldn't budge. I was close enough to water so I could take a handful and splash him repeatedly. But that didn't seem to faze him.

"Pan. Hold still." I'll never get this out if you keep resisting.

"Fine." I huffed. And crossed my arms. His hand were gentle around the spot where my splinter was.

" I'm going to pull it out in 3: 1, 2 3!" In a swift motion, the splinter was pulled out. He then proceeded to then take a piece of his shirt and wrap it around my foot. Seemingly out of nowhere he raised my foot up and kissed it. "All better now."

"Trunks! What are you doing? Are you drunk?" For a while he didn't answer but when he looked up at me, sympathy wasn't the only thing in his eyes. His glare was intense, penetrating. No man had ever stared at me like that before. I could see primal hunger magnified by his saiyan desires. It both thrilled and scared me. I wanted to run away but something stopped me. Something seemed to be keeping me there.

"Why do you run away? Don't you know it's our destiny to be together." He said in a husky voice.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that I will stay with you?"

"This." And then he kissed me.

**FYI I got inspired from Devdas, specifically the song from Morey Piya and that scene with Devdas and Paro. All my luv to Bollywood! Tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

(Pans POV)When his lips met mine, I felt like I was alive for the first time. There was nothing or no one else Just me and him. Our kiss deepened and my arms wrapped around his neck while his snaked around my waist, drawing us closer together. Soon we were French kissing and his hands tugged on the zipper of my dress while mine fumbled at the buttons of his shirt. In the midst of wild passion, Trunks ripped the dress right off of me. This act further excited me and I pushed him down on the soft grass. Somewhere in the back of my mind I wanted to stop before things got too far, but my body betrayed me. My primal urges took over and I was no longer in control. He flipped us on top so I was over him. I rand my hands up his muscled chest and proceeded to roughly take off his shirt. Trunks started kissing my neck and I could his teeth lightly graze my skin. I moaned in pleasure and hugged him closer. As he was about to sink his teeth in to make me his forever(fyi this is what Saiyans do to claim people as their mates, at least in this story), we were stopped by a harsh authoritative voice.

"Don't go any further" Vegeta barked. And we were suddenly blasted with water (Vegeta used his ki blast to hit the water and the water splashed on them). The water woke us up from our state and we sprang apart. I grabbed the rag that was once my dress and attempted to cover myself. Vegeta threw me his jacket. I felt horrible, embarrassed, shamed. I couldn't even look at Vegeta or at Trunks for the matter. My behavior was slutty in nature, even though I had supposedly gotten over him years ago. I couldn't believe that I had let myself go! I was strictly against premarital sex, and had wanted my first time to be perfect. I had almost ruined everything … and on my first day back to boot. But a small part myself admitted that I did enjoy it.

"Dad I-." Trunks pleaded.

"Don't! Your mother will talk to you when we get home. "

"But-"

"Be quiet brat. Lets go."

We all blasted into the sky

(Trunks POV) What had I done? I couldn't believe we had actually gone that far. Pan was 14 years younger than me! I felt like a dirty old man. She was so innocent; young and beautiful with a full life ahead of her. And I had almost tainted her image. 2 more seconds and all of that would have been gone for good. I didn't know what came over me. I had never experienced such strong feelings for another before. We flew in silence after my father, avoiding each other's gaze. As we approached Capsule Corp, I began to feel queasy. Did everyone else know already? How would Gohan react? Would he would kick the living crap out of me? I could see Bulma waiting for us in the front. I was in for it big time.

_Oh snap what's Bulma gonna say? Find out in the next chapter! Oh btw sorry about that wrong chapter confusion but thanks for letting me know! I'm still new at this so I'm bound to experience some mishaps. _


End file.
